Not Gay
by abstractwhisk
Summary: Daniel confronts Jack about a couple of things, but Jack doesn't believe he's gay. Preslash JD Rating subject to change...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone! This is just a little pre-slash piece I wrote, originally written as a oneshot, but now that I'm working on a sequel, I think I'll just post it as another chapter. Enjoy!  
**

"I'm not gay." Jack was positive these weren't the three little words Daniel was expecting, and shifted uneasily on the spot. Soft blue eyes gazed imploringly up at him.

"You're not gay, or you don't love me?" Daniel asked, taking another step closer. Jack tried to move away from him, despite the fact that there was still a good five feet between them, but found he was already up against the wall. The door, leading to the freedom of the rest of the base was located behind Daniel, and much to Jack's chagrin, was closed.

"I'm not gay," Jack repeated stubbornly. Daniel noticed his discomfort and compromised position and took advantage of it. Bastard, thought Jack, as the other man closed the gap between them, and eyed him up and down excruciatingly slowly before speaking.

"But you love me." It was a statement, not a question.

"I didn't say that!" Jack pointed out quickly. Daniel pushed his glasses up on his nose. He was still giving Jack that look. It was a look that said he wanted Jack, a look that was hungry, almost predatory. He raised a hand to brush Jack's cheek.

"It's true though," he said. Jack pressed himself harder against the wall, his eyes still focused on Daniels face, and he found he couldn't look away.

"Just like a brother- a teammate, not like a…It's the same way I feel about Teal'c or Sam…" he trailed off, hoping Daniel would get what he was trying to say.

"No," Daniel mused, staring longingly into Jack's eyes, "It's not. I can tell. When our hands brush and you close your eyes; the way you watch me in the mornings, when we share a tent, and you think I'm still asleep; the way we always share a tent more than anyone else; how whenever I get injured, you're always the first person I see when I wake up; how you always bring me coffee when I'm up late, working on translations. I love you, Jack. I think you love me too." 

He stood there for another minute, still staring Jack straight in the eye. Then, without saying anything else, he suddenly turned on his heel and left the room, closing the door behind him.

There Jack remained, frozen in the semi-darkness, the only light coming from the small desk lamp on Daniel's desk. Wild thoughts, crazy, unthinkable thoughts were running through his head, unchecked and untamed. Slowly he sank to the floor, pulling his knees up to his chest. He sighed.

"I-" he began "I love him." He raised his eyes to the ceiling and looked about him. The earth wasn't crumbling beneath him, nor it appeared had it been consumed by a raging fire, and since the world didn't seem to be ending, he continued.

"Maybe I'm gay."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks goes to spiritsmelding for betaing this bit for me!**

Daniel knew he shouldn't have confronted Jack. It was a bad idea, even as bad ideas went, but he did it anyway. It was Jack's fault. Or so he tried to convince himself. Jack, who had no idea what it did to Daniel to be so closeto him and not be able to touch him; Jack, who didn't know how much it hurt to watch him tortured or shot, or heartbroken; the very same Jack who was completely oblivious to Daniel's feelings for him. Well, not anymore.

Jack knew now. Daniel had just gone out and spilled. He had told him that he loved him, and all Jack had said was "I'm not gay." Daniel wondered if this was what being struck by a meteor felt like. He was crushed. Into a million pieces. And ground into the earth.

But he was not beaten. He was down, but he was not out. He still loved Jack, and even if- as he was sure he would- Jack avoided his gaze for the next month and a half, Daniel was certain Jack still loved him. That was part of who Jack was, anyway; he was pigheadedly stubborn and a pain, but he wouldn't be Jack any other way.

A hand being waved in frontof his face energetically brought him out of his brooding. He was in the cafeteria, a bowl of jello in front of him, and the hand belonged to Sam, who was staring at him intently.

"Wha-?" he asked, blinking a couple times to clear his head. _Very eloquent,_ he thought sarcastically. Sam didn't seem phased though.

"I just said that I had been wondering where you were. You're office was empty so I-" she began, but Daniel stood in the middle of her sentence, not caring in the slightest about being polite. He wasn't surprised that Jack had gotten out of there quickly, but still he hoped that his words had made something of an impact on the other man.

As he walked towards his office, he kept his head down, worried that they might inadvertently pass in the corridor. God, that would be embarrassing. He was already slightly ashamed of the way he'd acted, the way he'd touched Jack, revealed his longing to be with the other man- scared him. He didn't want to see Jack's anger, or confusion, or whatever the hell he was feeling. Finally he arrived to find the place exactly as he'd left it, minus Jack, and plus the presence of a folded paper on his desk.

He snatched up the memo and sat down. Inside were two words, and he realized that it wasn't a normal memo.

You're right.

At first he gave a hollow laugh, it was no surprise; he was usually right, but then he noticed the single 'J' at the bottom of the page. It was from Jack. He was right. Daniel frantically wracked his brain for the last thing he'd said, just to make sure- to squeeze out any doubt there was. Then it came in a tumble of words in his head. I think you love me too. Jack loved him.

He leaned back in his chair soaking it all in, his mind exploding with questions. What now? Were they dating, then? He shuddered; dating sounded so teenager. Seeing each other? Were they_ together_? Would he finally get to touch him, to kiss him, to- his questions were interrupted by the opening of the door. It was Jack, looking slightly wary. The door clicked shut behind him.

"Daniel," He said, taking a couple of hesitant steps towards the desk.

"Jack," Daniel returned, standing up and watching him intently.

"You found the note then…" Jack began somewhat lamely. Daniel nodded.

"Yeah," he said, "Got it alright." He took a sort of odd pleasure in watching Jack fumble for words. The tension in the room reached a peak.

"I, uh, know what I said- before- and I wasn't right," he said, "I do l-love you. I'm just bad at this… feelings and crap. I've never felt this- with a guy- before. So I- I guess what I'm trying to say is…well…" Daniel jumped in at that point, realizing as he did so that he got just as much pleasure from saving Jack when his words failed him.

"Okay, so you're not sure how this'll work out. Well, I'm not either. So what _does_ happen now? Are we…together?" he asked, echoing his previous question.

"Shouldn't we at least go on a date first, before we're 'together'? I know I'm old fashioned like that-" Jack joked.

Daniel suddenly snapped. He grabbed Jack roughly, pulling him into a deep, passionate kiss. He let his hands roam across the other mans back and shoulders, as their bodies and lips mashed together. Kissing Jack was the most exhilarating thing Daniel had done in a long time. The other man struggled briefly, before welcoming the kiss, pushing back against Daniel, his own hands settled uncomfortably on his arms. Daniel resisted a slight smile; Jack had clearly never kissed another man before. Finally Jack crashed into the bookshelf behind him, and Daniel had a bit of leverage. He deepened the kiss further, pushing his way into Jack's mouth. After what seemed like an eternity they broke for air, both panting. Jack spoke first.

"Wow," he said in a low whisper, "That was-"

"Amazing," Daniel agreed quietly, slightly dazed.

"Well, I actually have work to do," Jack began, "So I'll just…" He started for the door. Halfway there he turned back.

"You know we can't tell anyone about this," he pointed out. Daniel nodded.

"Yeah, I know," he said. Jack continued out, only to stop at the doorframe.

"Oh, and Daniel?" he asked, turning again. Daniel looked up at him, and Jack shuffled his feet nervously.

"Loveyou," he said almost too quickly, a blush creeping up his neck. Daniel grinned.

"Love you too."


End file.
